


The Voyage of Our Lives

by MidnightMobius



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: ATEEZ and TXT appear! Yay!, Alternate Universe - Pirate, And Haseul too, Angst, Blood and Injury, Cool magical stuff I can't say because it'd be a spoiler, Fluff, Loss of Innocence, Magic, Nobody knows how to pirate yet but, Piracy 101, Poor Hyejoo x5, Poor Yeojin tbh, Swordfighting, There's also witches!, slight crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMobius/pseuds/MidnightMobius
Summary: In the midst of the fall of their city, Haseul’s mother disappears seemingly into thin air. Her and her three sisters, Heejin, Hyunjin, and Yeojin, all collectively agree that there is no possibility that she was killed by pirates after the four of them were verbally spared by the city's pillagers, leaving the family clueless and in search of answers. Although, a message from an unknown source is delivered to them, providing them a tip that their mother was in the hands of a witch coven that fled during the great fires to another territory well across the sea. Desperate to reunite her sisters with their mother, Haseul has to make a decision and a plan to reach the coven in order to retrieve her mother so that they may begin a new life in a more peaceful area to ensure complete security from further horrible events. Gathering up eight more survivors, Haseul sets off on a voyage that’s quite the opposite of her desires to bring peace within her life again while also reluctantly stepping foot into a temporary new lifestyle: piracy.
Kudos: 3





	The Voyage of Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Well hi dear reader! I'm MidnightMobius! Welcome to my very first fic ever! It's an honor to be here, and I'm so happy you decided to give this a click! I'm new to actually making content on AO3, so please feel free to comment and leave tips if I miss anything that I should tag or anything I should know in general. Without further adieu, here's The Voyage of our Lives! I hope you enjoy! :D

“That bird is rather loud.” 

Haseul’s inability to focus and trembling hands agreed, but not quite yet her mood. The bird presumably in the tree that's shy of sight next to the window was chirping to almost exact levels as the town crier did announcing small and petty crimes to the people. Haseul had been trying to properly thread her needle for five attempts now, her usual success on the first try obviously being hindered by the opinions the bird seemed to have this morning. 

It wasn't until the giver of the observation dramatically sat down with a sigh did Haseul decide to look up. The voice belonged to Heejin, her sister who was born approximately ten minutes before her other sister, Hyunjin. Heejin was visibly disgruntled, signaled by the way her hands cupped her cheeks, her elbows stiff on the table she was working on. Haseul just kept quiet.

Although, it didn't take too long before the mindset spread across the room and matched the battle between the stubborn needle and thread. She was too used to only the soft rumbles of the wood-burning stove being the sole piercer of the silence that would be present otherwise. 

“Well, maybe we should go scare it off or something. What do you think, Mama?” 

Haseul turned to seek the source that wasn't Heejin. She found Hyunjin standing close to the window with her hands firmly placed on her hips, her stance showcasing annoyance. Probably even more than Heejin, Haseul assumed. 

A soothing voice in contrast to the unsteady ones of her sisters objected, “Well, what if a nest is there? Perhaps even maybe it's your dad saying hello! Why would you think to scare him off even in the afterlife?” 

The faces of the twins were twisted with a twinge of guilt after the proposal, and Haseul lowered her head as she also began to feel her own guilt for being annoyed in the first place. 

Although their home was happy, bright, comfortable, and loving, there was a gaping hole that neither of the women addressed, yet they also didn't deny its presence. It was coming up on the three year anniversary of when their former naval officer father succumbed to the dangers of the path he had chosen. There was no closure, and no cause of death was given; all they could do was bury what remained and continue to live with the desperate need for answers. While his daughters accepted that they may not know why, his wife still seemed to hang on to a sliver of hope, treating every animal, every extra shilling, and every odd-shaped cloud as a sign. 

The silence besides the birdsong and fire was beginning to suffocate Haseul, with the main perpetrator being the grief that still slowly trickled out like the tiniest hole in a barrel full of liquid. Slowly, but there, but also taking forever to empty. She didn't even notice how the troublesome thread finally crossed the eye of her needle until she heard a wild pair of feet bouncing down the stairs, relieving the family of the quiet.

“Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! What's the plan for today?” The owner of the feet asked. In fact, her name was Yeojin; the youngest and baby of four daughters coming in at the ripe age of twelve. Their mother finally turned and smiled fondly at her little daughter, and all three remaining girls followed suit.

“Good morning Yeojin! Well, I think the birdie here is telling us to expect a successful day in sales today! I am about to leave with Heejin to head to the shop early so that we may fix up our displays. You can come with us if you want, but I think it would be best if you wait with Hyunjin and Haseul, and have something to eat. A busy shop always comes before success, and I want you to eat before you have no time to, okay?” 

Their mother finished her speech before going over and tightly embracing Yeojin, planting a soft kiss on the top of her head before turning and picking up a basket full of cloth of a variety of colors. She continued her rounds, giving Haseul and Hyunjin their hugs and kisses before reenforcing her apron and waving Heejin over.

“I'll see you there in a bit, girls! Take your time. I love each and every one of you!” Their mother said, using her free hand to take Heejin’s in hers and shuffled out. The remaining girls giggled, although none of them dared to admit out loud that they all secretly loved the unending amounts of affection the woman delivered. Haseul, now taking on the leader position of the house turned to her sisters and smiled. 

“Well you two! I do have some bread and eggs. I already packed fruit for snacks while we're in the shop,” Haseul began, “so, let's go ahead and rest, get ready, and go!” 

The girls cheered in response. After they finished eating, the three of them washed up, ensured their stays were in a comfortable position, and set off into the world that they have always known as their home. 

The home in question almost blinded them from the bright, rising sun; the entrance of their home just had to face the gap between buildings that presented a view of the sea with the bright ball doing it's wake-up routine over the horizon. It was a small price to pay for such a beautiful sight to leave and come home to, however. 

Roosters crowed and goats bleated to alert those still deep in slumber that the day was beginning; a new day that meant tasks yet to be completed and more crimes against the crown to be announced in the middle of the square. 

The top halves of buildings were basked in the color that came with the summer sunlight while the other still had shadows creeping up from the bottom, a fine and distinct line separating the two realms as the three sisters walked carefully down the sloped cobblestone walkways. The longer they walked, the more people Haseul counted that came out of their houses to head to their stations, sweep, or walk their children to the schoolhouse which she had proudly done with Yeojin up until she was ten. 

The town of Edinmare wasn't a perfect fit for either the descriptions of being a depressing or joyful town. It was a strange limbo of both, the mood set by the people who resided within the city limits and primarily by the ones that are within the cluster of buildings that made up the town center their home. 

Observed by Haseul many times before, the terrain Edinmare was built on was hilly and the only streak of flatland was placed at the bay that gave way to the emptiness and unknown wonders that was the ocean; a place where ships appeared, disappeared, children played, citizens fished, and lovers strolled parallel to it. It was also a spot of celebratory picnics after earning their usual weekly wages in just a single day. It's been more of a common occurrence than usual lately; mainly from the rush of young ladies and lads needing something to wear so that they could marry one another in the summer heat.

Haseul always questioned why they would willingly put themselves under the scorching heat and the overwhelming sun for a day that was supposed to be extremely important and memorable. She has a tendency to fawn over the thought of a winter wedding; with her sisters becoming victims, indulging their oldest by dragging out small responses in response to her verbal daydreaming. 

She had to call out to one of them, “Yeojin, slow down, please. We still have a while until we open.” 

Yeojin thankfully halted her bouncy pace and turned to Haseul, her feet slightly apart to keep her stable as she clutched the basket around her right arm a little tighter.

“It's hard not to, ‘cause the street’s so steep but I'll try,” Yeojin said, turning around to face the slope again. Haseul agreed; she made the assumption that the street was a bit difficult to build because of the landform that was buried under it. The littlest one began another point, “It's weird, you know? Because you can walk as slow as possible and still, the hill makes your feet go quicker than normal! Like this!” Yeojin made a grand diving hand motion for the people scuttling along the street to see, “Do you think turtles would have the same problems?”

“No, they get the luxury of the beach, so it's pretty flat,” Hyunjin piped up, “They don't really have to stumble. They just…. crawl.... is that the right word? It's too early.”

“Tell me about it! Let's go,” Haseul directed.

The three girls moved to create a formation by linking their arms together with Haseul in the middle to ensure they kept a consistent pace, and they were finally able to defeat their opponent which was the steep, stone brick street. 

The farther they descended, a new spectacle of the town graced their line of sight. Darts of gilded stone transitioned into golden spires, which then led to reveal a grand building that every townsperson took time out of their day to gawk at and trace their eyes along the defined lines. 

Edinmare was home to Edinmare Palace, and like it's name suggested, it housed the royal family that firmly grasped a mighty rein over the territory. The palace sat on a cliff with a direct view over the beaches, ocean, and the town. The family themselves did not necessarily bother themselves coming down to the town at all, and Haseul was under the assumption that it was due to them having a plentiful amount of duties on their hands. They were in charge of the many aspects that made up Edinmare and the lands beyond it. 

Although the family have not seen the monarchs in person, they did receive a letter addressed to them in the form of a thank you once Haseul’s father passed away. Their simple display of acknowledgement and sympathy towards their family was enough for a seed of deep respect to sprout and firmly root in the oldest daughter’s soul. From that, she had always gazed towards the palace and gave a small nod as a greeting to whomever by chance might be looking down upon the little street. 

Haseul’s focus was interrupted for the fifth? Sixth? Time that day when she felt the soft impact of Yeojin’s hand on her bicep. Of course, she didn't mind, so she looked fondly down at her sister with a grin, “What is it, Yeo?” 

“There's a strange looking cloud! It looks like a turtle!”

“Where?”

“Between the spires!!” Yeojin’s exclamation was followed by a frantic wave of her hand that gestured towards the direction of the spires that added to the intimidating and regal aspect of Edinmare Palace. Both Haseul and Hyunjin looked and stared at the clump of fluffy white clouds she was referring to. 

And she was right! 

“Wow, Yeo! I guess the sky turtle heard you talk about turtles, so maybe he wanted to come say hello!” Hyunjin guessed with the signs of a smile present within her speech to ensure she matched Yeojin’s enthusiasm. 

“That's so interesting! Maybe there's a whoooole other world in the sky, and we don't know much about it but the sky animals do!” Yeojin proposed, “and maybe that's why clouds are shaped like animals sometimes! So they can say hello! Do you think there's cloud frogs?” 

Haseul assisted Hyunjin in indulging their twelve- year-old sister’s ideas and theories of a sky realm that watched over the mortal world. Yeojin's supporters only grew once they finally reached their section of a larger building that was their family’s storefront. Their mother even theorized with her in between the hordes of customers, appointments, and inquiry that filled their day from the hours of morning until the sun began to slowly submerge down into the ocean’s horizon line.

As an unexpected surprise, the family made a week’s worth of shillings within a single day, and perhaps even more, which caused an eruption of cheers and applause among the four sisters as the head of the household triumphantly held up the jar filled with the sweet, sweet results of their hard work.

“Tomorrow, we shall purchase a cake and celebrate at the beach after we close! Great job, girls! You all earned this; you worked so hard today!” their mother declared. 

Another chorus of cheers filled the space that was void of any customers. Haseul watched as Yeojin released the day’s remaining enthusiasm and energy as she yelled at the highest volume out of all of them. It was also evident as Haseul and her mother found themselves having to keep a tight grip on Yeojin as she dragged her feet and sighed heavily during their trek back up the hill and back through the door of their little house. The bird from earlier was absent. 

Over time, a swirl of different aromas filled the room as the sky went from orange to a deeper blue, indicating the end of the day’s activities which would soon be marked by the consumption of their mother’s dinner for the night. Haseul was sleepily slumped in her designated chair as for the first time for that day, she had the ability to direct her focus on one thing, which was the way the stars and moon danced, twinkled, and worked together to create the perfect night sky. The objects beyond their sky would celebrate throughout the night as Edinmare slept through the darkness that engulfed the city.

Haseul assumed the reason the moon and stars celebrated was due to the unknown that came with a daily new dawn. She wasn't sure whether they knew what was to come once the sun broke through the surface, nor did she know if they had thoughts or not.

She liked to think they did. She liked to imagine them all gathering together to personally tell her goodnight too. 

Sleep tight, Edinmare.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it! Yay! Unfortunately I decided to post this chapter at a terrible time; I just started my final semester of high school, so I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update. Boo. Thank you for your patience though! Here's how the end notes are going to work; I'll leave you a little video that made me smile and hopefully it'll help you smile too! Also, if you want to, tell me about your day in the comments! One final thing, if you guys want to ask me questions, get updates, and other stuff, my twitter is @MidnightMobius! I'm looking forward to making friends with you all! Oh yes! I dedicate this work to my friend Ace, Among Friends, and my ever-so-sweet mentor Susi!!! Thank you all for being so encouraging!! Now, for the video! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y8dqA8gESPU


End file.
